


"The Promise"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a brief Look at what may have brought about ,Matt asking for a Promise from Kitty ..Not to Deal in the Long Branch..Anymore ..which we all well know became the hardest promise to keep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Promise"

Usual Disclaimer, Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I’m done…*Wink*

“The Promise”  
Complete  
"Kitty, I want you to promise me.. Oh Matt!, Kitty! I want you to Promise me, you won’t deal in the Long Branch anymore!… Oh, Alright Cowboy…I Promise.."

This would prove to be a hard.. maybe the hardest promise Kitty Russell would ever have to keep!

Early on In the Long Branch Saloon

Bill Pence was extremely happy with the decision he had made to go into partnership with Kitty..  
He learned quick ,that she not only had great business sense, but, that she had a wonderful was with the customers… not only drawing them in… but keeping them. And above all else… She had Great Card Skills! Those delicate tiny hands could deal slight of hand.. quicker than …well…  
Bill didn’t know.. All of Kitty’s history in New Orleans.. ,But, he didn’t want to know either…  
He would just watch as many others did in amazement ….

 

This practice of Kitty running the gambling part of the business, well this went on for some time..  
Then when Bill decided,.. it was time for him to move on.. while closing up late one night…  
Wow! Miss Kitty ..I must say.. We really did a good business tonight! That we did Bill.. she said Smiling back at him. Oh, Miss Kitty.. if you would.. I’ve been meaning to talk to you,…you have a minute?  
For you Bill …Of course I do .. Moving over to a table… What is it? Well, See Miss Kitty.. I’ve been thinking for quite some time now.. that maybe it’s time… furrowing her brow…Time? Bill what’s wrong?  
Oh, Not Wrong …just it’s time for me to move on… looking surprised…Oh Bill! No Now Miss Kitty..  
This is a Good Thing.. you see I’ve been thinking of asking Miss Anna to marry me.. and taking her back to St. Louis.. Taking her away from this life? Now with a slight smiling Smirk…Oh.. I see Bill I think that is wonderful! She’s a lucky woman ..No ,I’m a Lucky man. So, anyway I was hoping…you’d be interested in buying my half of the Long Branch? I figure we’ve been doing well so… Of course Bill.. she hugged him, But you know how much I’ll miss you around here? Miss Kitty I’ll Miss you too.. You were the best business decision I ever made.

Bill and Anna were married, Bill and Kitty completed the transaction of Kitty taken full ownership of the Long Branch, then Shortly after.. They were off to start their new Lives in St. Louis.

Kitty Had Just Hired on a New Bartender.. Sam Noonan,…he decided to stay on with her…  
Sam suggested they throw a party to celebrate her Now being the sole Proprietress ..Of the Long Branch!  
Everyone came from all over…to help celebrate! The Saloon was packed to the seems….

The night of the party…Matt , came to the batwing doors…scanning the room as he usually did…  
Only to see the object of his desire…sitting amongst the crowd ..at a table of cowboys Playing Poker..  
Dressed handsomely…in a black satin off the shoulder gown…Dealing one hand after another…  
And when he took notice.. to the large amount of cash piled in front of her… Now Matt knew Kitty was pretty good , at some gambling games. .and had a background at a gambling house in New Orleans. .But…

One by One these men were leaving the table…broke! And beside Kitty was a Lock box.. that contained  
Items.. That they left with her in exchange for the loan of Money…Which in most if not all cases.. She returned when they came back with the money they owed…! This took Matt aback….

Kitty?.. Can I see you for a Moment? Sure Matt.. she excused herself from the game.. I’ll sit this hand out boys.. Ok? Walking over to the Bar… Buy You a Beer Cowboy? Sure. What’s on your mind.. Tonight?  
Come to keep me company ?.., Checking up on me?,… want to purpose?.. Smiling at him.  
No, ..rolling his eyes… Kit?… that’s an awful lot of Money on the table.. ? Yeah I know.. She said with An inquisitive smile. You won all of that?.. uh huh.. sure I did. Kitty, you know these cowpoke ..aren’t Going to take to kindly to losing to a woman?… swatting at his arm…Oh Matt, I can handle a few rowdy  
Cowboys! Kitty Please be careful?… cowboy I know what I’m doing. Kit, I.. Just…I hear you Matt!

Over time Matt had been witness to several more times where Kitty had been the center of Poker games..  
And winning ..in large amounts….but was also noticing some of these men weren’t taking to kindly to it!

Sam And Kitty were beginning to close up ..there were just a few men at a table still in a game of poker..  
Kitty walked over to the table,…how we doing here Boys? Ahhh, Miss Kitty.. one man said. Losing my shirt. Maybe you should all call it a night? Most of them agreed. Except one?… he got extremely angry..  
No!, No you don’t you have my money.. You thief! Thief ..who you calling a thief? That quick, guns were drawn…Shots rang out.. Matt came charging through the batwing doors….Only to see One man Dead!.. another shot in the shoulder,… and Kitty had Blood all over her dress… Rushing over to her.. Kitty!  
Are you alright?…I think so ?… The Blood?… Oh, it’s his I guess?…. You men get him up to Doc…  
Sam, Can you and Festus’.. take this one over to Percy? Sure will Marshal.

Matt walked over to the bar beside Kitty…she handed him a drink…Kitty what happened here?  
They were playing cards…Sam and I were going to start closing up.. and then the one that is dead..  
Just got really angry ..why? Matt asked. The other man won all his money. She said .  
Then before I knew it ..they were firing at each other. Matt went to touch Her arm.. and she flinched.  
Kitty?.. As he touched her again.. Ouch! Let me look at this…as he pulled her sleeve aside.. he saw that one of the bullets had creased her arm. Ahh Kit! Come’on let me walk you over to Doc’s Matt I’m Fine..  
It’s a scratch… No Kit, Your Bleeding. After a few minutes.. she agreed to go…

On the walk over,…Kit, this can be dangerous.. You being in these poker games! Matt I’ve been playing poker, Farro, and many other games for years… why is now any different? Kitty that bullet ..an inch or two over…? Well I don’t want to think about it…. Putting her arm around him…well then don’t cowboy!  
And they headed up to Doc’s office…. Entering the office…Doc.. I have another patient for you…Furrowed brow ..swiping his mustache…Now What in Thunder..? Shaking her head.. Now Doc ..I tried to tell him.. it’s just a scratch…but, he.. Shaking off what she was saying…Young lady.., now you let me have a look at this scratch?…Scratch My Foot!…the man sitting there who had been shot in the shoulder, looked at Matt then Kitty…Miss Kitty ..I, ..I’m so sorry… it’s ok you didn’t shoot me, Kitty said. Doc can I go now? The man asked. Yeah you’ll be good ..just let me see that wound in a day or two… I want you to come with me to my office to tell me what happened, Matt told him. …he nodded.. ok Marshal.. And they left. Now you Young lady.. let me see what I can do here? Doc really I’m fine. Is that so Doctor Russell? Slapping at his arm.. don’t get cute with me…! You know.. Matt is real concerned with you dealing poker in…throwing her hand up… Curly,.. Matt’s just going to have to get use to the fact that gambling is part of my business! Honey, he’s just worried about what might happen to you..?.. Like this ?… Curly this didn’t happen because I deal poker. Alright I said my peace. Getting up leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek… I know … See You in the morning, for coffee? Sure …

When Kitty walked back to the Long Branch… Matt was right behind her.. Hey Cowboy, finished rounds?  
Yeah, took care of that cowboy.. and thought I’d come check on you? Can I buy you a nightcap?  
That sound Good… As she went behind the Bar for the glasses.. and leaned in.. Matt took notice ….  
Not only to a very pleasing sight… but, also, the corner of a card..! Reaching.. over gently..  
Sliding the card out from between her dress and her breast… now holding it between his two fingers…  
Do you want to tell me about this?…. Now knowing she had just been caught.. with big doe eyes..  
Now, Matt.. That is nothing you need be concerned about…. KITTTTTYYYY!  
Taking the bottle and two glasses and heading for the stairs…Coming Cowboy? Exhaling, and rolling his eyes.. he followed her…

Once inside her rooms…she poured them both a drink…. Go on get comfortable.. I’ll just be a minute…  
Matt sat on the settee…drinking his drink…determined, not to let her out of the conversation….  
He knew he had to get her to stop Dealing ..Stop Deal in the Long Branch.. For her own safety.  
He relaxed kicked off his boots,.. tossed his Stetson.. to the chair…along with his gun belt…

Can I get you a refill Cowboy?… when he looked up,… it was as if ..a wind had taken his breath away….  
Standing before him.. In a lilac chiffon gown…. Cut extremely low in front.. he almost forgot his train of  
Thought… yeah, sure.. another would be good… swaying slowly across the room…this was distracting.

Kitty, Please.. we need to talk! Ok What about ? You! You and Dealing? Now Matt,…No Kitty.. I’m Serious. This is serious… You have to stop Dealing here in The Long Branch!…. Matt.. I can’t!.. This is My.. putting up a hand…hear me out Honey please? I’ve been watching. .and watching the way these  
Men react when they lose… and I see the ….TRICKS? So to speak…you do..? Honey this is going to get you killed. These men are dangerous… OH Matt … I’ve been gambling since well… and this is part of my life… Kit, That bullet could have killed you tonight…and I don’t know what I would have done?  
Cowboy, I understand.. what your saying but, No Kitty.. You don’t know…So…..this is what I’m saying:

 

Kitty, I want you to promise me.. Oh Matt!, Kitty! I want you to Promise me, you won’t deal in the Long Branch anymore!… he pulled her close…Please.. ? Cupping his face in both hands….  
Oh, Alright Cowboy…I Promise.. This would prove to be a hard.. maybe the hardest promise Kitty Russell would ever have to keep!

She kissed him gently, he now pulled her onto his lap…their kiss ..turned to one of extreme passion…  
Matt quickly lifted her up…carrying her to their bed… gently holding her face in his hands…  
Kit, Honey.. I, I,…. I know Cowboy…I know….

Blue met Blue, Flesh met Flesh, ..before long ..they were one as it should be….

Fini

 

Note: now as we all well know.. over the years…This promise did prove to be the Hardest for Kitty to keep  
But, when she broke it,…It was for extreme stakes! *Wink* and *Smirk*


End file.
